Cap
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: Petit OS pour la merveilleuse Miss Silver K !


VOILA TON CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE SILVER ! JE TE LE REDIS BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE ! Finalement, j'ai pas pu le poster pour minuit, désolée. Mais maintenant il est là et il est rien que pour toi ! Et un immense merci à Papaya Corrompue pour m'avoir corrigé !

* * *

Ce soir-là, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel nocturne. Il était rare d'avoir de si belles nuits d'été. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage, pas la moindre ombre. C'était beau. C'était calme. C'était si loin de l'état d'esprit de l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

Cet homme ne savait même pas ce qu'il venait faire là. Le Cap Sounion. La pire prison qui soit. Celle des traîtres. Celle qui promettait une mort atroce à quiconque s'y retrouverait enfermé. C'était ici que l'homme avait conduit son frère, près de quinze ans auparavant. Quinze ans. Pourtant, il revoyait la scène avec tellement de clarté. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux, elle se rejouerait sous ses paupières ? Mais il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. S'il le faisait, ça ne ferait que lui rappeler que son frère n'était plus là.

Kanon n'était pas revenu. Il était toujours en train de souffrir au Cocyte, tout au fond des Enfers. Il était le seul à ne pas être revenu. Tous les autres étaient là. Tous les chevaliers, tous les spectres, tous les marinas. Mais pas Kanon. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Son nom aurait dû apparaître dans les traités. Il aurait dû être là. Ou même au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Peu importait. Il aurait dû être en vie. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas lui-même souhaité. Quand bien même il aurait refusé ce cadeau. Ce cadeau qu'il méritait autant que tous ceux à qui il avait été fait. Parce qu'il avait été là. Il avait combattu pour la paix. Pour la survie de l'humanité. Pour empêcher l'ultime éclipse. Mais il fallait croire que ça n'avait pas suffi à contrebalancer tous ses crimes.

À cette pensée, l'homme serra le poing. Il savait que ces crimes étaient importants. Il le savait parfaitement. Mais il savait tout aussi bien que lui-même était impliqué. Que s'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas fait certains choix, rien ne serait arrivé. Il était coupable. Au moins autant que Kanon. Sûrement plus en réalité. Car lui aussi avait tenté un déicide. Deux fois. Lui aussi avait manipulé un dieu. Lui aussi avait eu une allégeance douteuse. Mais il avait été ramené, lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu faire pencher la balance. Lui aussi aurait dû rester aux Enfers. Mais lui avait un poste bien défini. Plus que son frère en tout cas. Chevalier d'or des gémeaux. Ce titre était la seule chose qui expliquait son retour sur Terre. Quelle injustice. Kanon s'était montré digne de l'armure. C'était même lui qui la portait lors de la seconde bataille du sanctuaire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le droit de revenir ?

Saga se força à reprendre son calme. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. De tout manière, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Kanon était mort. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'épiloguer là-dessus. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira doucement. Mort. Il ne le réalisait pas encore. Il s'avança et descendit les marches vers la prison. Il ne put se rendre jusqu'au bout. La marée montante couvrait les dernières marches. Il s'assit et croisa les bras sur ses genoux. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la cellule.

\- Bonsoir Kanon. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu parler.

C'était stupide. Il se sentait stupide. Kanon n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas de tombe à son nom. Parler à des cailloux ne changerait rien à son mal-être. Il avait entendu dire que parler pouvait aider à faire son deuil. Mais à qui aurait-il pu parler de Kanon ? À qui aurait-il pu raconter tout ce qui s'était passé entre son frère et lui ? Qui aurait pu l'écouter sans émettre de jugement ? Sans être autre chose qu'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ? Personne. Personne n'était assez proche de lui pour ça. Alors il était venu ici. Là où personne ne viendrait le déranger et à une heure où personne ne remarquerait son absence. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Il souffla doucement et rouvrant les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu te fiches sûrement de ce que je vais dire. Je te comprends. Je me ficherais aussi de moi si j'étais à ta place. Ce que je fais est ridicule. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, autant continuer, non ? En fait, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Peut-être par le jour de notre retour. Le jour où j'ai compris que je t'avais vraiment perdu. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Je crois que tout le monde était content, ou bien faisait semblant de l'être. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander où tu étais. Si tu avais vu le regard d'Athéna... Je ne l'avais jamais vue avec un air aussi triste. Je ne l'ai pas crue au début quand elle m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je n'ai pas pu l'accepter.

Il s'arrêta. Sa voix tremblait. Il ne pensait pas que se remémorer cette journée le peinerait à ce point. Il sentait ses yeux piquer à cause des larmes qu'il retenait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de pleurer Kanon. Il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes, mais il s'était toujours ressaisi avant de perdre pied. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et se mit à pleurer comme jamais auparavant. Les gouttes d'eau salée dévalaient ses joues à toute vitesse, son corps était secoué par ses sanglots. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Comme son frère lui manquait. Bien qu'ils n'aient plus été si proches. Bien qu'ils se soient retrouvés ennemis. Bien qu'à la fin, il ne soit plus resté que de la haine entre eux. Malgré tout ça, Saga aimait toujours profondément son frère. Son petit frère qu'il aurait dû pouvoir protéger. Son petit frère qui n'avait pas mérité de se voir privé de liberté juste après sa naissance. Son petit frère qui passait autrefois son temps à sourire. Son petit frère qui était devenu si hargneux. Son petit frère qui avait dû abandonner son innocence bien trop tôt. Son petit frère qui avait vu la mort si proche bien trop jeune. Son petit frère qui était incontestablement meilleur que lui. Oui, son frère avait été meilleur que lui, il en était certain. Aussi certain que si son frère s'était donné à cent pour cent pendant la Guerre Sainte, il aurait fallu bien plus de spectres pour l'arrêter. Kanon... Kanon qui n'avait jamais pu répondre parfaitement à un autre qualificatif que celui-là. Il n'avait jamais été chevalier d'or des gémeaux, ni dragon des mers. Il n'avait été que Kanon. Jusqu'au bout. Pour cette raison Saga l'admirait. Lui qui avait toujours été divisé en deux, comment ne pouvait-il pas envier un individu complètement lui-même ?

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres le força à ouvrir grand la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait que ses propres pleurs. Il ne sentait que la douce brise estivale sur sa peau. Il avait à peine réussi à lui parler. Il n'avait pu dire que quelques mots. Quelques mots qui lui semblait si vides. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. À quel point son absence le faisait souffrir. À quel point il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre sans lui. Mais tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

Pourquoi son frère avait-il dû mourir ? Il aurait pu survivre. Il aurait dû survivre. Kanon...

~o~

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois où Saga s'était rendu au Cap Sounion. Deux mois pendant lesquels chaque personne au Sanctuaire s'était finalement réhabituée à la vie. C'était étrange de se dire ça. S'habituer à ne plus sentir les glaces du Cocyte. S'habituer à la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau. S'habituer aux éclats de rire et aux discussions animées de ceux qui n'étaient pas morts. C'était difficile. Ils le savaient tous. Tout comme ils savaient tous que les cauchemars ne les avaient pas quittés. Il faudrait du temps pour ça. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre eux étaient bien entourés. La plupart. Pas tous. Pas Saga. Non pas que les autres soient froids avec lui. Simplement, lorsqu'il se réveillait en panique en pleine nuit, il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Et aussi personne qu'il pourrait aller voir pour se calmer. C'était après l'un de ces réveils prématurés qu'il avait décidé de revenir au Cap Sounion.

Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'avoir parlé l'avait aidé. Mais il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, peut-être devait-il le faire plusieurs fois ? Il essayerait en tout cas. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Alors il s'était rassis sur les marches. Il avait fixé son regard sur la prison. Il avait pris le temps d'inspirer l'air marin. Puis il se mit à parler.

\- Bonsoir Kanon. Je n'ai pas pu te dire beaucoup de choses la dernière fois. J'espère que je ferais mieux aujourd'hui.

Oui, il l'espérait. Vraiment.

\- Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on est revenu. Je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée que c'était vraiment fini. Pour la guerre comme pour toi. Je vais pouvoir commencer à passer à autre chose. Je crois que tu seras toujours là. En fait, même quand je te croyais mort, je ne ressentais pas ce vide. C'est comme si je savais que tu étais encore en vie quelque part. C'est vraiment une sensation horrible. Mais je suis bien mal placé pour me plaindre. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais le faire.

Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Ou peut-être que si. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Tant de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pu vivre. Ils auraient dû pouvoir vivre comme de vrais jumeaux. Pas comme deux individus distincts faisant partie d'une même famille par un étrange hasard. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Beaucoup trop tard. Il avait fallu bien trop de temps pour que Saga retrouve complètement la raison. Et même après ça, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se parler seul à seul. Ils étaient morts trop tôt.

Saga ferma un instant les yeux. Ses pensées tournaient en rond. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir parler ici. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Kanon. Tout ici le lui rappelait, que ce soit la mer, la prison ou le vent. C'était comme si son frère était encore un peu là. Comme si, d'un instant à l'autre, il allait arriver et ramènerait son aîné au Sanctuaire. Mais c'était impossible. Kanon n'était plus. Il ne reviendrait pas. Saga devait se faire à cette idée. Il devait arrêter de penser qu'un jour, au détour d'une rue, il reverrait cette silhouette tant aimée. Il devait accepter qu'une fois mort, les gens ne revenaient pas. Mais comme c'était difficile. Il était tellement plus simple de regarder les étoiles et de prétendre encore un peu que rien n'était fini. Que tout restait à faire. Qu'il restait de l'espoir. Rien que quelques minutes de plus. Rien qu'une heure. Une petite heure. Personne n'en saurait rien. Il pouvait bien le faire. Rien qu'une petite heure.

Là, au bord de mer, sous les étoiles, un homme s'allongea les yeux clos. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne verrait rien, il pourrait encore prétendre que Kanon n'était pas mort.

~o~

Finalement, une heure en avait duré trois. Mais Saga ne se sentait pas plus calme pour autant. Il était simplement épuisé. Il n'avait même pas envie de dormir. Ou plutôt, il voulait dormir pour toujours. Pour pouvoir rejoindre son petit frère. Pour pouvoir peut-être le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait tu. Pour le revoir. Pour qu'ils se crient dessus. Pour qu'ils se disputent comme si souvent. Pour qu'il se sente à nouveau vivant.

Parce qu'il avait beau respirer, parler, rire, s'entraîner, manger et dormir comme tous les autres, c'était du faux. Son rire n'était pas sincè ne dormait que parce que son corps s'écroulait de fatigue. Il ne ressentait aucune envie de parler, manger ou respirer mais continuait de le faire par automatisme. Il s'entraînait pour protéger sa déesse, mais il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt, la paix n'avait-elle pas été signée ? Cette paix qui avait nécessité tant de morts et de souffrances. Cette paix fragile, ne tenant que parce que personne ne voulait la lâcher, de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Cette paix qui, à ses yeux, sonnait presque comme une punition. Presque. Il n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à se plaindre de vivre. Il ne cracherait pas sur tous les efforts qui avaient été mis en place pour permettre cela. Il ne ferait plus jamais d'affront à sa déesse. Mais cela ne changeait pas son état. Il voulait juste dormir. Même au réveil, il ne souhaitait que ça. Pourtant, dès que la nuit tombait, le sommeil le fuyait, le forçant à rester éveillé encore un peu. Encore un peu plus longtemps pour qu'il finisse par accepter le départ de son frère. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et encore ce soir, il s'effondra sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses yeux, même fermés, brûlaient à cause des trop nombreuses larmes qu'il avait versées.

Au loin, il entendit le chant d'un oiseau nocturne et il se remit à pleurer. Il se demanda si Kanon était capable de faire quelque chose en cet instant. S'il n'était ne serait-ce que conscient. Saga espérait tout autant que ce fut et que ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais c'était une pensée égoïste. Croire que parce que lui pouvait agir, son frère était dans le même cas. Il savait que Kanon souffrait atrocement. Il le savait pour l'avoir lui aussi vécu. Mais seulement quelques mois. Quelques petits mois ridicules comparés à l'éternité de souffrance qui attendait Kanon. Cette idée serra encore plus le cœur de Saga.

Pendant des heures, les mêmes pensées tournèrent dans sa tête, si bien qu'au matin, alors que les chevaliers les plus matinaux se levaient, lui se tourmentait encore. Mais lorsqu'il voulut sortir du lit et se préparer pour la journée qui s'annonçait, il s'effondra. Ses jambes lâchèrent à l'instant où elles touchèrent le sol et son esprit ne tarda pas à suivre.

~o~

Quand il se réveilla, l'entièreté de son corps était engourdie. Il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit dehors, il avait donc dormi toute la journée, ou plusieurs jours, mais il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. Pourtant, il n'était pas étendu par terre, mais installé confortablement dans son lit. Qui l'avait mis là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne venait jamais chez lui.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais il réussit finalement à sortir de son lit et à se diriger vers le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Evidemment. En plus, l'appartement était parfaitement silencieux. Ça faisait sûrement longtemps que la personne qui l'avait mis au lit était partie. Il soupira. Il n'était même pas en état de réfléchir correctement. Il partit dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Sauf qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à attraper sa tasse fumante, il remarqua qu'un post-it avait été collé sur le frigo. Il s'approcha et lut.

« Je me suis permis de te mettre au lit, tu étais étalé par terre. Repose-toi. J'ai laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo. »

Le message était signé de Shura. C'était bien le dernier que Saga aurait imaginé lui porter assistance. Il fallait croire que leur résurrection avait changé beaucoup de choses. Suffisamment pour qu'une délicieuse salade de riz l'attende sagement dans son frigo.

Lorsque Saga finit la dernière bouchée de son repas nocturne, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

~o~

Un mois et demi plus tard, Saga retourna au Cap Sounion. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses durant les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Tellement qu'il n'avait presque plus eu le temps de pleurer son frère. Tellement qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait revenir ici avec un sourire. Il avait tant à raconter à Kanon.

Alors, comme les deux fois précédentes, il s'assit sur les marches menant à la prison, éclairé par la lumière des étoiles, et se mit à parler.

\- Bonsoir Kanon. J'aurais peut-être dû revenir te voir plus tôt, mais en fait je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je crois que les tensions qu'il y avait encore entre les ors commencent à s'estomper. Vraiment. Aioros a l'air de m'avoir complètement pardonné ce que j'ai fait, on discute de temps en temps. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il ressemble à Aiolia. J'ai l'impression qu'on pardonne tous petit à petit. Mais je reste celui qui doit se faire pardonner du plus de choses. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de la bataille du Sanctuaire après tout.

Saga leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ce soir-là, le croissant de lune était presque caché par des nuages. Pas entièrement. Pas au point que le croissant ne soit plus reconnaissable. Sous les pieds du gémeau le niveau de la mer montait doucement. D'ici une demi-heure, l'eau arriverait jusqu'à ses pieds. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il y avait encore une chose qu'il voulait dire à son frère.

\- Tu dois te souvenir de Shura et de sa façon d'être. Toujours fier et droit. Le genre à tout faire pour mener à bien sa mission. La dernière fois que je suis venu, je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit et je me suis effondré dans la matinée. C'est lui qui m'a recouché. Il m'a même préparé à manger. Il est plus gentil dernièrement. Un peu plus loquace aussi. Je crois même qu'hier, je l'ai fait rougir.

Son sourire ne quittait plus son visage. Il ne se serait pas attendu à évoquer un sujet aussi joyeux quand il avait commencé ses visites. Mais c'était bon signe. Ça voulait dire qu'il se reconstruisait. Doucement. Petit à petit. Mais son sourire finit pourtant par se faner.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses être là pour le voir. Je suis sûr qu'avec assez de temps, les autres auraient fini par te pardonner et t'accepter. Milo avait déjà bien commencé d'ailleurs.

Saga ne souriait plus du tout, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il en avait envie, évidemment. Mais il avait assez de force pour se retenir. Il ne devait pas pleurer sur le passé. Il préférait être heureux des années qu'il avait pu passer aux côtés de son frère. Quand bien même ces années n'avaient certainement pas été les meilleures, ni les plus calmes, ils avaient été ensemble, et unis. Cette unité était certainement ce qui lui manquait le plus. Savoir qu'il avait perdu son frère à quinze ans était horrible. Ils n'avaient plus jamais été unis. Et même alors que ces guerres étaient finies, qu'ils n'avaient plus à se battre pour sauver une humanité qui ignorait jusqu'à leur existence, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Saga avait perdu Kanon.

En regardant les barreaux de la prison du cap, Saga avait presque l'impression de voir l'ombre d'un homme au fond. C'était faux. Il le savait. Mais il ne chercha pas à faire disparaître cette vision. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien. Elle s'effacerait d'elle-même. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuages couvraient les étoiles et il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. Il ferait mieux de rentrer.

Mais quand il rentra finalement chez lui, la pluie l'avait trempé jusqu'aux os.

~o~

Au fil du temps, les visites de Saga s'espacèrent. Il finit par ne venir plus qu'une fois par mois, parfois même moins. Il racontait les journées au Sanctuaire. Il racontait comment le vie suivait son cours. Il lui arrivait aussi de ne rien dire. De prendre simplement une soirée pour se souvenir. C'était pendant ces soirées-là qu'il avait le plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Mais il ne pleurait quasiment plus. Il s'habituait au vide qu'avait laissé Kanon.

Malgré ça, il continuait de penser régulièrement à son frère. Il avait rangé dans la seconde chambre du temple des gémeaux toutes les affaires qu'il lui restait de lui. En soi, ça ne faisait pas grand chose. Mais ça lui faisait du bien de savoir que Kanon était plus que des souvenirs. Qu'il restait encore quelque chose de tangible de lui.

Et à côté de ça, sa vie continuait. Il s'entraînait le matin, mangeait avec toute la chevalerie dorée le midi, passait l'après-midi tranquillement, rentrait chez lui, mangeait et allait dormir après une ou deux heures affalé dans le canapé devant la télé.

Enfin, ça, c'était l'ancien programme. Maintenant c'était un peu différent. Son après-midi et sa soirée surtout. Il ne les passait plus seul. Il y avait une présence près de lui. Un corps qui s'affalait près du sien dans le canapé. Celui de Shura. Oui, lui. Celui qui aurait dû avoir les meilleures raisons de le détester. Celui avec lequel il n'aurait jamais cru avoir plus que des conversations cordiales.

Les choses avaient bien changé. Mais Saga ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Il adorait la présence silencieuse du capricorne, sa façon de faire passer ce qu'il ressentait plus par les gestes que par les mots. Sa manière de le laisser gérer la perte de Kanon sans intervenir. Jamais Shura ne lui avait posé la moindre question quand il revenait aux aurores, souvent trempé. Mais il avait toujours été là. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait séché, l'avait embrassé. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait au cœur lourd du gémeau. Cœur lourd qui s'allégeait dès qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras.

~o~

Saga était assis sur les marches menant au Cap Sounion. Il souriait, il riait. Au-dessus de lui, le soleil estival était à peine caché par les nuages. Il était bien loin le temps de ses premières visites. Celles où il ne venait qu'à la faveur de la nuit et où le simple fait de voir la prison ensevelie sous les eaux le faisait pleurer. Maintenant, il ne venait qu'une ou deux fois dans l'année. Toujours pour l'anniversaire de son frère, et quelques autres fois où il voulait vraiment lui parler de quelque chose. Il se sentait toujours aussi stupide de faire ça qu'au début mais il s'en fichait bien. Il avait besoin de parler à son frère. Et ce moyen détourné fonctionnait plutôt bien alors il n'y avait pas de raison d'arrêter.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas. Il savait qui était là. Il se releva, salua Kanon avant de faire face à son invité.

\- Ils ont fini ?

Shura hocha simplement la tête et retourna vers les temples. Tous les ans, pour chaque anniversaire, tous les chevaliers s'appliquaient à préparer une fête surprise. Enfin, surprise. Dès que cette tradition avait été instaurée plus ou moins officiellement, le chevalier concerné s'était étrangement retrouvé occupé les jours précédents son anniversaire, parfois jusqu'au matin même du jour J. Si pour certains, comme Camus ou Mü, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, c'était assez différent pour Milo ou Aiolia. Mais personne ne posait de questions et tout le monde profitait simplement de la fête.

Sur cette pensée, Saga rattrapa Shura et se saisit de sa main. Il sourit au rougissement de ce dernier. Même après toutes ces années, il continuait d'être embarrassé par le moindre signe d'affection en public.

Alors que les deux chevaliers regagnaient le Sanctuaire, derrière eux, caché par les barreaux de la prison, un cosmos marin émit un bref éclat.


End file.
